


Day For Change, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-30
Updated: 2002-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Everyone can tell what's wrong with Josh, but it takes a dance to make him realize his true feelings for Donna.





	Day For Change, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A Day For Change**

**by:** Columbia 

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, these characters aren't mine. And I'm not making any money.

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna

**Spoilers:** Anything with Amy. Nothing major.

**Rating:** TEEN (some strong language in parts)

**Author's Note:** Feedback v.much appreciated, but be gentle cos this is my first fanfic! Thanks muchly to my b.friend Carla for reading out this story. (Although camping up Toby and giving Leo an Irish accent didn't really work!) 

The day started just like any other.

"DONNA!"

Donnatella Moss sighed and walked quickly to the office of the White House Deputy Chief of Staff.

"You don't have to yell Josh. I'm not in Tibet!"

"I like to make an impression" replied Joshua Lyman with a cheeky grin, trying to start the banter that the two often enjoyed.

But she didn't rise to the bait. Instead, she just sighed again, and leaned resignedly against the doorframe.

"What do you want Josh? I *have* work to do."

"Yes, I do know that, Donnatella. You work for me. That’s what I pay you for."

Josh hoped that this remark would prompt Donna into the routine of complaining about her salary, but he was disappointed.

"I'm busy."

Josh's patience snapped. He had been trying to go back to the way they used to be for weeks now, but so far he couldn't get through to her.

"Well, I'm sorry Donna - I know the pressure must be hellish" he snapped. "But if you can drag yourself way from the strains of, you know, single-handedly running the world for just one moment, I was wondering if you could spare enough time to direct me to a little thing called the National Transport Report!"

Folding her arms across her chest, in a voice that could cut ice, Donna said "Its in the filing cabinet under 'National Transport Report," before turning on her heel and storming back to her desk.

As she left, she revealed Deputy Communications Director Sam Seaborn standing in the doorway, looking uncomfortable.

His mind still on his conversation with Donna, Josh ignored Sam and walked back around to his desk to his chair. Sam cleared his throat, as much to dispel the atmosphere in the office as to catch his friend's attention. When this failed on both accounts, he knocked on the open door and cautiously said, "Josh?"

Josh rubbed his temples and sighed. "What do you want, Sam?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"I was just...uhhhh...I was just looking in to hear your thoughts on the proposed transport bill."

"What?"

"The transport bill?"

"Oh... I haven't read the report."

"You haven't read it?"

"No."

"Are you gonna?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"When?..When you get out of my office and stop hassling me about something that I would already be doing, were you not here hassling me to do it!"

There was a silence in the office that was echoed by the surprised workers in the bullpen.

"Oh..kay," said Sam

Josh ran a hand through his hair, trying to pull himself together. "Sorry."

Sensing that his friend needed to unburden himself, Sam shut the door and sat down in the visitor’s chair.

They sat in silence for a while. Eventually, Sam had to voice his concern.

"Is this a thing?"

"What?"

"Is this a thing?"

"Sam.."

"Like at Christmas."

"The PTSD thing?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay."

More silence. Sam spoke again. "I saw you arguing with Donna."

"Yeah."

"You two don't do that a lot."

"I know."

"I mean, apart from when..."

"This really isn't a thing, Sam."

"So what is it?"

"I don't know."

Josh rubbed his hands over his face and looked straight at Sam.

"I really don't know. Something's changed." I mean we always used to talk, you know, we had this thing."

"Like a...banter," Sam supplied.

"Yes! Well...not anymore. We used to have a laugh and enjoy each other’s company, but now its like she can barely stand to be in the same room as me. It's doing my head in," Josh confessed.

Sam shook his head. "Josh...you and Donna have something special. Its not your run of the mill boss/assistant thing - it’s not like me and Cathy or Toby and Ginger. You're friends and you're close - and you shouldn't fight like this."

There was a pause as Josh contemplated Sam's words.

"I'll let you know when I've looked at the NTR."

Sam nodded and got up, knowing that the discussion was over. "Sure thing," he said, then he walked out of the door and back to his own office.

Toby Ziegler was waiting for him. Scratching his beard, he looked lost in thought, but he looked up as his deputy walked in.

"What did he say?"

"He hasn't seen the NTR."

Toby sighed in exasperation.

"Sam- you spent a quarter of an hour of our valuable time finding this out?"

"He was having problems with Donna."

"Yes he was. His problem being that he is in love with her."

Sam looked up in surprise.

"Is he?" he squeaked.

Toby said nothing, merely rolling his eyes in answer.

"What about Amy?"

 Toby snorted at the mention of Josh's unpopular girlfriend. Sam opened his mouth, clearly meaning to probe deeper for more details, but Toby, sensing that their meeting was about to disintegrate into office gossip, cut him off.

"Lets work."

Donna Moss was pretending to be engrossed in her work when she spotted Josh sauntering casually over to her desk. She was going to get up and move to another part of the bullpen when he stopped her, taking hold of her arm. Even though his touch sent a tingle all through her bones, she forced a neutral expression onto her face and eyed him suspiciously.

"Do you need something?"

"Yes!" stated Josh, fumbling for what it was he could need.

"What?"

"I need.... Donna, I need to say sorry."

Not knowing what to say, Donna let him continue.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you before. I shouldn't have -I'm sorry." He wanted to carry on, to tell her how much she meant to him, how he missed the way it used to be and how much he wanted their old relationship back, but somehow he couldn't find the words. Opening and shutting his mouth, he realized he looked like CJ's goldfish, and blurted out the simple phrase: "I miss you."

Donna looked shocked at his words, and he could see her thinking of a reply. Please don't feign ignorance, Donna, he thought. We both know what I mean. His prayers were answered when he saw something like recognition in her eyes, and when she softly said, "We'll be okay", he knew they were on the same wavelength.

They always were.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked, with a hopeful dimpled smile that Donna could rarely refuse.

She offered him a small smile in return. "Maybe. A raise might increase your chances."

Josh flashed a relieved grin, happy to see that the banter was back.

"Don't hold your breath," he warned, as he reluctantly let go of Donna's arm and headed back towards his office.

Looking back, Donna would never know what made her say it. Perhaps it was that she felt so close to Josh at that moment that she needed a reality check, a reminder that she wasn't a priority. Whatever it was, as she watched Josh's retreating figure, the words just came out.

"Amy called."

 Donna cursed herself as she saw Josh's back stiffen, knowing that she had ruined the moment.

The words stopped Josh in his tracks. He forced a smile onto his face before spinning round to face Donna.

"Really? What did she want?"

Seeing the smile that the mention of Amy brought to Josh's face made her feel sick, and she felt her black mood returning.

"I don't know, Josh. I'm your assistant, not your *secretary*," she said, placing special emphasis on the term Amy used to describe Donna.

The comment wasn't lost on Josh, and he looked guiltily at his feet.

"She just said to call back."

"Okay. Thanks, " Josh said, and strode back into his office.

About 20 pairs of eyes were focused on Press Secretary CJ Cregg as she continued her briefing.

"....Sam Seaborn, who will be meeting with representatives this afternoon to discuss the bill."

CJ paused as she noticed a reporter raising his hand.

"Yes?"

"How will the bill affect commuters in the city?"

"Well, the bill hasn't been passed yet Arthur, but if it does, then hopefully it'll mean a better lot for rail workers. Happy rail workers equals happy commuters equals happy public." She smiled. "Happy public equals happy press equals...happy me. I'll also remind you that tonight is the state dinner dance for the newly appointed ambassadors to the US, to be held here in the White House. Katy."

"Who's gonna be there?"

"Well, the new ambassadors, obviously, their families, the President, a lot of staff and a few invited guests.. Danny."

"Are you going?"

"Yes."

"What are you wearing?"

"Shut up. That’s all for now folks, the next briefing will be at 8."

CJ stepped down from the podium and made her way out of the briefing room, ignoring shouts of "CJ!" "CJ!" that came from the reporters. Leo McGarry was there to greet her as she entered the corridors of the White House.

"Claudia Jean."

"Leopold."

"Walk with me."

"Sure?"

"Any awkward questions?"

"Nothing I can't handle Leo - have faith."

"I do. Listen - "

"Is Sam on the Hill?"

"Yeah. Listen - what’s with Josh?"

"I don't know."

"You haven't noticed anything off?"

"He's always off, he’s a pain in the -"

"I know, but - "

"Has someone said something?"

"Toby said he couldn't get anything out of him on the NTR."

"Well, who cares? The NTR is as dry as -"

"Whatever. Look - I don't like Amy Gardener."

"You don't like Amy Gardener?"

"No."

"Well, I'm not surprised. You know why?"

"I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

"Cause no one likes Amy Gardener."

"Yes."

"I don't like Amy Gardener."

"Yes."

"I don't even think *Josh* likes Amy Gardener."

"Whatever, look -"

"You want me to speak to him?"

"Please."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why me?"

"He’s scared of you."

"Ok."

"Thank you." Leo said with an air of finality. His task completed, he headed back to his office. 

CJ, en route to her own office, grabbed a muffin from a guy with muffins and went on her way, absently greeting fellow staffers as she went.

"Hey CJ."

"Hey."

"CJ!"

"Hey."

"Hey CJ."

"Hey Josh." Suddenly, CJ realized who she was talking to. "Josh!"

"Yeah?"

"Can I walk with you?"

"Yeah."

"So - how are you?"

Josh gave her a puzzled look. "I'm fine."

"How's Amy?"

"She's fine."

"Still dating, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"CJ, you know, it’s actually none of your business who I date."

"It..."

"Neither is it Toby's or Sam's or Leo's, so you should all stop giving me a hard time about this."

"We're not and it is."

"I'm sorry?"

"It is my business. I'm the Press Secretary."

"So?"

"So this is bad press."

"How is it bad press?"

"Cause Amy's a bitch."

"CJ, I know you guys don't really like her, but - "

"I don't think *you* like her."

"Well, I'm kinda dating her so.."

"Yeah well, the two aren't mutually inclusive."

"CJ - I really don't want to have this conversation with you."

"Who are you gonna have it with then? Donna?" CJ stopped suddenly when she realized Josh had.

"Why did you say that?"

"What?"

"Donna."

"Cause maybe she’s the problem here."

The scared look in Josh's eyes told her that she was right. She decided to elaborate.

"Or maybe she’s the solution."

Josh paused, and then continued walking. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cause I think you do."

Josh was silent. CJ continued.

"You know what Toby thinks?"

"No."

"You want to know what Toby thinks?"

"No."

"He thinks you're in love with Donna."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Josh forced a laugh. "He's crazy."

"I agree with him."

"You're both crazy."

CJ decided to change tack. "Amy treats her like scum."

"Treats who like scum?"

"Donna."

Josh sighed resignedly. "Does she."

"Wake up Josh!" CJ snapped. "She calls her your *secretary*. She makes her bring her coffee, for God's Sake!"

"They don't get on," Josh admitted.

"No they don't, and you know why."

"Why?"

"Because they're both _"

"Stop it, CJ!" Josh snapped at her, not wanting to hear her say it. They had come to her office and he pointed at it, indicating that she should go in and shut up.

CJ sighed. She'd tried her best. She took one last stab before retreating.

"Just sort it out, Josh! Cause when your heads messed up, you're messed up, and that’s not what this administration needs right now!" She slammed her door.

Josh glowered at her closed door before turning and walking straight into Toby.

"Josh!" Toby admonished. "Actually, Josh, listen - "

Josh couldn't take another lecture. "Just - don't start with me now, Toby!"

Toby looked in surprise at his retreating figure and shook his head.

Josh strode towards the communications bullpen, annoyed with his friends. He needed to see Donna. Somehow he knew everything would be okay then. He saw her sitting at her desk, engaged in some typing. He smiled.

"Hey Donna."

She looked up at the sound of his voice and smiled back. "Hey." Noticing his tired appearance, she frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just...yeah."

"Okay," replied Donna, sensing that she shouldn't push the issue further. She changed the subject. "You want me to order lunch?"

"Yeah." Suddenly, Josh remembered something. "No - shit, no. I have to meet Amy," he muttered, annoyed without knowing why that he had to bring up her name in front of Donna.

"Okay," said Donna in a carefully controlled voice.

He was on his way to his office when he stopped. He didn't want to leave it at that.

"Donna - " she looked up again."-Donna, can you give me a hand with this NTR thing?"

He looked so tired and pathetic that Donna couldn't resist a smile.

"Its really boring" he whined.

"You want index cards?"

"Yeah."

"'Kay. Gimme five minutes."

Josh rewarded her with a smile. "Thanks."

Half an hour later, Josh and Donna were hard at work. Despite the mind-numbingly dull content of the *55 page* annual NTR, Josh was enjoying himself. For half an hour, they had gone back to their old selves - bantering, laughing, even flirting. He looked at Donna, who was focused on one of her index cards, her long blonde hair swinging around her shoulders, her smooth forehead creased in concentration as she tried to decipher her own illegible handwriting. She's so beautiful, thought Josh as he watched her. Just then, Donna looked up and noticed him staring, so he forced himself to focus on what she was saying.

" ...which would increase the sickness benefits of these unions by 2.3%. This is below the 3.5% originally called for last fall."

"They can take it or leave it, cause its all their getting," said Josh."

"Wow. The greater affinity for transport workers that this bill is supposed to symbolize is really shining through there, Josh."

"I'm Deputy Chief of Staff to the President of the United States, Donna. I don't need transport workers, I get AF 1 everywhere."

"Well, I'd better go," said Donna, getting up with a smirk, "cause I don't think there’s enough room in here with all that ego."

"Are you going?" Josh asked.

"Yes, and so are you."

"I am?"

"You're meeting Amy."

"Shit!" Josh jumped up, looking at his watch. "I'll be late!"

"You're fine. Its only quarter past."

"My watch says half."

"Your watch sucks."

"Ok." Josh smiled. "Hey, are you going to this state dance thing?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

"With Amy?"

"Y..yeah" An uncomfortable silence fell. Josh tried to lighten the mood. "Which local gomer are you going with?"

"Pardon?"

"Who are you going with?"

Dear God! thought Donna. Why is he doing this to me? Is he deliberately trying to make me feel as small as possible? Looking at his honest, open face, she thought not. "I'm going on my own,” she said quietly.

Josh immediately regretted his words, and hoped he hadn't sounded like he was boasting. He fumbled for something to say to make her feel better.

"Well, that’s nice," he offered, kicking himself even as he said it. 

There was another uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Josh figured out what to say. "I can let you off at six, if you want. You know, to get ready and stuff."

Donna brightened. "Really? That’s generous Josh - thanks!"

Josh smiled, glad that she'd cheered up. “You’re welcome."

"Make sure you leave in plenty of time too. You know how long it takes you to tie a bow tie."

"Oh God, yeah its white tie. I forgot."

"Did you get your suit pressed?"

"Yeah. You know what you're wearing?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"The problem is you have too many clothes."

"The problem is I don't, Josh."

They had finished clearing up his desk. Donna was gathering up the last of her index cards.

"You'd better go. Don't be late." She left.

"See you later," Josh called after her. He grabbed his coat and started off down the corridor, idly wondering what Donna would be wearing that night.

Six hours later:

Josh Lyman made an exasperated noise and threw down the tangled mess that was his bow tie for the nineteenth time.

Donna was right. As usual.

It annoyed him.

And what annoyed him most about it was that it really turned him on.

Stop it.

*Had* to stop thinking like that.

Walking through the living room of his apartment, Josh noticed the flashing light of his answering machine. He pressed it.

"J!" A voice barked out. Amy. "J, about this state dance thing tonight. I'm gonna be late. I'm caught up at the office and, well, you get it. But I'll see you there in a while. Bye J."

Josh rolled his eyes at this neither completely devastating nor surprising news.

Setting down the drink he had just made, he strode back to the mirror and purposefully picked up the bow tie.

He could do this.

"Its the White House!"

"Toby, leave it."

"Its the damn *White House*!"

Sam and CJ hauled Toby away from the unfortunate cab driver who had taken half an hour to find the White House.

"How can you not know the way?"

"Toby..." CJ sighed.

"What kind of American *is* he?"

"He was Ukrainian," said Sam.

"Still.." said Toby gruffly, unwilling to let the matter drop.

"Come on guys, we're late," said CJ. The threesome walked through the doors. "Which of you fellas is gonna give me your arm?"

Sam and Toby, on either side of her offered their respective arms to CJ, and she took them, smiling.

They entered the ballroom, CJ slapping Toby playfully on the arm as he groaned at the cheerful music and decorations.

"Let me at the drink," growled Toby, leaving Sam and CJ for a quest for alcohol.

"Josh isn't here yet," noticed Sam.

"He's probably still tying his bow tie."

Sam looked over to where the POTUS was speaking to an obviously bored Leo, as CJ accepted drinks from a passing waiter.

He pointed this out to CJ as she handed him a tall glass of champagne.

"You think we should go and save him?"

"Probably," said Sam. "I think he'll fire us if we don't."

CJ laughed, and the two of them went to Leo's aid. They exchanged greetings, and the President bored them for a good twenty minutes on classic wines of Estonia before he moved on to share his vast knowledge with the unfortunate Swedish ambassador.

"Thank God," said Leo."

"It wasn't that bad," Sam said.

"You were obviously elsewhere for the last 20 minutes, Sam. Where's Josh?"

"He’s not - oh, he’s right over there." They turned to look at the bottom of the hall, where Josh had just appeared, after finally managed to tie his bow tie after only thirty seven attempts.. Seeing Leo, Sam and CJ, he joined them.

"Hey."

"Hey Josh."

"You look good, CJ."

"Thank you, Joshua, as do you."

"Apart from your bow tie," said Sam. "Its a bit skewiff." He received an evil look from Josh, and shut up.

"Where's Amy?" asked Leo.

"She got held up."

"That’s a shame, " said CJ, trying her hardest to sound sincere, but not succeeding 100%.

"She's coming later." said Josh.

"*Thats* a shame," muttered Sam, which was followed by "Ow!" as CJ's elbow connected sharply with his ribs.

"Sorry," said CJ. "I slipped."

The orchestra started up a lively waltz, and couples took to the floor.

"CJ!" said Leo. "Would you care to dance?"

"Of course," she said, and off they went onto the dance floor, leaving Sam and Josh.

"Where’s Donna?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Josh answered.

Sam nodded, then launched into a detailed account of his meetings on the Hill. Josh silently thanked Donna for her index cards. Halfway into their discussion, they were speaking about the probable Republican vote. "I would say Calhoun would back it," Josh was saying. "Its not like he..." he suddenly trailed off, becoming fixated on something over Sam's shoulder. Following his line of vision, Sam turned round to see what Josh was staring at. He saw the answer straight away. Donna had just entered the ballroom and was talking earnestly to Margaret and Ginger.

 He looked back at his friend who was standing with his mouth wide open and eyes like saucers. Suddenly, Josh realized he was in the middle of a conversation. "What?" he said, completely out of the blue, but his eyes went quickly back to Donna.

Oh my God, he thought. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Donna looked stunning, dressed in a tight, backless dark red satin dress. Her hair was curled into soft waves, which she had piled onto her head. Tiny curls hung down from the top, framing her happy face as she talked excitedly to her friends.

Sam's voice shattered his thoughts.

"Josh?"

He snapped out of it, and turned to Sam.

"You were saying?"

"Yes!" said Josh confidently, even though he didn't have the faintest idea what he had been speaking about.

"About the Republican vote?"

"Yes - yeah - it should be fine,” said Josh. He knew his voice sounded funny, but it wasn't his fault - his mouth had temporarily ceased to produce saliva.

Sam simply looked at his lovestruck friend and smiled.

Donna Moss was listening to Margaret and Ginger's conversation, but her eyes were eagerly scanning the ballroom for her boss. When she found him, her legs almost gave in. What is God doing to me? she thought. Just because I can't have him, you make him irresistible to piss me off? She tried to focus on the conversation, but it was hard to concentrate on anything other than how good Josh looked in his tux. Her heart leapt into her mouth when her eyes traveled to his face and she realized he was staring straight at her! 

After a while of them staring like idiots, Donna shook herself. This is stupid, she thought. I'll just go over. She turned to Margaret and Ginger. 

"I should really go and say hi to Josh, but I'll see you later."

 First, she walked over to the table to get a drink, exchanging a few words with Toby, who seemed to have taken up residence there.

Across the ballroom, Josh was still watching Donna. Sam was watching Josh with some amusement, smiling to himself.

Josh turned to Sam. "Donna looks really beautiful tonight, doesn't she?"

"She looks good," agreed Sam.

Josh noticed that Donna was making her way over to them. He tried to swallow, but couldn't. Sam looked in alarm at Josh, who sounded as if he may have been choking.

"Okay?"

Josh nodded quickly and kept his eye on his assistant as she approached.

She smiled at them. "Hey, guys."

"Good evening, Donna. You look good."

She smiled wider. "Thanks Sam. So do you - both of you."

As Josh tried to say something, Donna thought - he’s not speaking. Why he is not speaking to me? But before she could finish the thought, his face split into a massive grin, like a conker splitting.

"You didn't bring me a drink?"

She smiled back. "Don't want to upset your sensitive system, Josh."

"Excuse me, I see Ainsley over there," said Sam, spotting the Republican lawyer. "I just need to speak to her."

"Don't start an argument, Sam," warned Donna as he moved off. "This is supposed to be a party."

Left alone with Josh, Donna noticed the not unwelcome absence of Josh's girlfriend.

"Where's Amy?"

"She's running late. So - the extra time off I gave you paid off, huh?"

"Do you think?"

"Yes I do. I think....I think you look really beautiful."

Donna tried to restrain herself from jumping about 10 feet in the air at this comment, and merely restricted herself to "Thanks, Josh."

He leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear. "In fact, I think it’s only my duty to warn you.."

"What?" said Donna, desperately trying to slow her heart rate.

"The Thai ambassador is making eyes at you."

Donna turned around to where Josh was indicating. "He's about 110!" she said, trying to stifle her laughter.

Josh was laughing too. "I thought you liked mature men!"

"Yeah, but I'd like to go on our first date before the rigor mortis sets in!"

The music changed, a slower dance.

Josh looked at Donna. "I don't suppose - you'd like to dance?"

"With you?" Donna asked. "Or the Thai Ambassador?"

"Well, whichever one of us you think has the least chance of starting to decompose after the first four bars," he said, leading her onto the dance floor.

CJ was parched after her dance with Leo, so her first port of call was the drinks table.

"Is this a private supply Tobias, or can other people drink here?"

Toby didn't answer, but continued to look at the dance floor.

"Who are you watching?"

Toby nodded his head in the direction of one particular couple. He was holding her close, guiding her expertly across the floor. As they watched, he drew her closer to him, whispering in her ear. She laughed, and he smiled at her laughter, never taking her eyes off her once. They were oblivious to the rest of the world, completely focused on each other. CJ was struck to see how well they fit together, as if one was tailor-made for the other. She was even more struck to realize that the couple was the Deputy Chief of Staff and his assistant.

"Wow."

Toby nodded slowly. "Yeah."

On the dance floor, Josh and Donna didn't notice the spectators they had attracted. As CJ had observed, they were focused only on each other. Donna had just completed an elegant turn, expertly maneuvered by Josh. He flashed a grin that said "I'm da man!" and Donna rolled her eyes.

"Get that look off your face," she said, still dancing.

"What look?"

"The "Who da man" look!"

Josh laughed, he was caught and he knew it. He shrugged. "I *am* da man!"

Donna smiled as he pulled her in closer to him, and she suddenly knew this was the happiest she had ever been.

Suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

She saw Josh's smile disappear.

She turned to face whoever it was that had interrupted them.

Amy.

And she looked seriously pissed off.

"Thank you, Donna," she said icily, moving Donna away. She looked at Josh. "I'll take over now. It was good of you to warm him up for me, but I'm here now. You're free to go back to your other secretary friends."

Donna looked as if she'd been slapped. Josh looked shell-shocked as Amy grabbed him and started to dance them away. Josh tried to catch Donna's eye, but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

As Sam, CJ, and Toby looked on in shock, Donna stepped back from the floor, letting Amy whisk Josh deftly to away to the other side of the ballroom. CJs heart went out to Donna, and she rushed forward to meet her as she approached the group looking dazed.

"Donna - are you all right?"

Donna looked up at CJ, angrily blinking back stinging tears.

"Yes, of...of course," she stammered.

Sam rubbed her arm affectionately. "She's a bitch, Donna, don't take any notice of her."

"I don't mind, really," she lied.

"Its OK, Donna," said CJ. "No one likes her - you're not breaking any rules by hating her."

"I don't ...I don't...” stammered Donna, still shattered by the incident.

The others could see this and exchanged worried glances.

"Come on, Donna," said Sam, as cheerfully as he could manage. "Let's dance."

Donna smiled at Sam. She knew he was trying to be nice to her, but somehow that just made it worse. She had to get out before she made an idiot of herself.

"That's OK, Sam, I..I..." she could feel more tears coming and her voice was cracking. "I'm sorry...I...I just need some fresh air. I'm sorry..." A sob escaped from her before she could stop it, and she clasped a hand to her mouth, before rushing out of the room.

"Donna!" CJ made to follow her, but Toby put a hand on her arm, shaking his head slowly.

Sam sighed. "For a Fulbright scholar, Josh really is the most.."

"Senseless idiot." supplied Toby.

"Yeah."

Josh, meanwhile, on the far side of the ballroom, was straining his neck to try and find out what was happening with Donna. His attempts were thwarted, however, by Amy turning them around so he was facing the wrong way. Even like that, he could feel the glowering eyes of Sam, CJ and Toby burning holes in his back. Amy was speaking.

"You dance more stiffly with me than you do with your secretary."

Josh sighed, and suddenly stopped dancing, his arms straight down by his sides. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm all danced out."

"You want to get a drink?"

Josh nodded.

A thoroughly confused Leo was making his way over to the somber group by the drinks table.

"What’s with you lot? This is a party, not a wake. Where’s Donna?"

The three exchanged glances, and Leo sighed. "Oh God. What did the idiot do this time?"

Sam opened his mouth, but Leo stopped him. "You know what? I'd rather not know. When I meet his father on the other side, I'd like to keep stupid stories about Josh down to two hundred max."

"I think the chances of that are slim" said Toby quietly.

The group turned to see Amy approach the table, followed by Josh.

"Josh!" hissed CJ.

"I know,” he murmured softly.

"You absolute..."

"I know!"

"How *could* you let.."

"I know,” he said, turning to the group. "I'll sort it, OK?"

Toby snorted. A voice came from behind Josh.

"Here’s your drink, J."

Josh turned round, took the drinks from Amy's hands and set them back down on the table.

"Lets take a walk, Amy."

Sitting in between the ornamental plant pots, Donna angrily pulled the ribbon out of her hair, letting the waves fall around her face haphazardly. She had found solitude sitting outside on the balcony that skirted the ballroom. She had let her tears fall after her initial dash, but she had stopped crying a long time ago. Now she was just angry. Not at Josh, and not even at Amy, but more at herself. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have thought that Josh was doing anything more than passing the time until his girlfriend arrived? She had let herself get so close to him, just to be ripped away. Idiot! She had worked so long and hard to get her feelings for Josh under control, and then she had undone all her good work with one dance. She had let everyone see right inside her, and to make things even worse, she had made herself look like a stupid lovestruck teenager in front of the Press Secretary, the Communications Director, and the Deputy Communications Director of the White House. Maybe she should just run off to Thailand with the 110 year old Ambassador.

She could hear the orchestra music faintly filtering through the French windows that separated her from everyone else. She sat there for a long time, listening to the steady beat, slowly rocking back and forward in time to the music.

Suddenly, she heard the music clearly, and she realized someone had opened the French window behind her. She turned around to see Josh shutting the window behind him. He was carrying a bottle of wine and 2 glasses. Not knowing what to say, Donna turned way from him and looked out over the city.

"Hey." he said.

She didn't look at him. "Does Amy know you're here?"

Josh shrugged, and picked his way through the potted plants towards Donna. He sat down.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

Josh shrugged again. "Remember the campaign? We used to sit up all night and talk. We don't do that anymore."

Donna looked at him for the first time. "No, we don't"

Josh pointed at the bottle, and Donna nodded. He poured them each a glass and handed her one.

"Donna, I'm so sorry about what happened before. It was a horrible thing to do."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I should have stopped it."

"Its OK."

"Yeah, but its not though, is it?"

Donna shook her head tearfully. "Not really."

Josh looked at her mascara-streaked face, and he had never felt so bad. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again.

Eventually she spoke, pulling away from him as she did. "*I'm* sorry. I'm being stupid over this." At Josh's protests, she spoke again. "I *am*. I knew I was just 'warming you up' - I just don't like how she speaks to me, that’s all."

"Donna", Josh said, taking her hand. "Don't be stupid! I wasn't dancing with you to warm up, or to pass the time! I was dancing with you because I *wanted* to dance with you."

"Then why.."

"Because Amy's a paranoid freak."

There was a silence before Donna spoke. "Well, then you should get back. Cause she'll be looking for you."

"Forget Amy. I have."

"What do you mean?"

"I ended it."

"When?"

"Just now."

"Oh."

"Donna - things haven't been right between us for a while now. Do you know what I mean?"

"I think so."

"I miss us."

"Me too."

"When we were dancing, that felt good, didn't it? It wasn't like its been recently."

"Yeah, it was good.  
"So, Donnatella," he smiled. "Would you do me the very great honour of dancing with me?"

She smiled back. "Of course."

Josh started to get up, but she stopped him. "Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you split up with Amy just because of what happened tonight?"

"Not just because of that. I think it was obvious that we weren't really meant to be together."

"Right."

"It just took me a little longer than everyone else in the entire West Wing to figure it out, that’s all."

She smiled again. "Right."

He offered her a hand to get up, and she took it. She was about to enter the ballroom when he stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought you wanted to dance."

"I do. But not in there." He leant forward and opened the window a crack so they could hear the orchestra clearly. "Out here."

She gave him a puzzled look. "Out here?"

"Will you dance with me out here Donna?

He stepped closer and she nodded nervously. At this, he moved even closer so that they were standing toe to toe. Looking down at their hands, he took her left in his right, and brought it up to their shoulders. She put her hand on his other shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her closer than they had been on the dance floor. Their faces were so close she could feel his breath on her skin. Slowly, they began to move in time to the music, swaying in time to the soft tune. Josh heard Donna sigh contentedly. He pressed his lips to her forehead gently before saying, "Are we okay?"

"Of course we are," she whispered.

He smiled, relieved.

She smiled too. Maybe this wasn't a romantic thing, but it was them, it was close and it was all Donna needed right now. She moved her head, letting it rest on Josh's chest, listening beat of his heart. They danced like that for a while, silently cherishing each other's company.

Donna lifted her face up to Josh's and they leaned their foreheads against each other. They were so close they could practically taste each other's breath, and Donna's legs felt like they were going to give way if Josh hadn't been holding her so tightly.

The music stopped, but they carried on dancing. Donna felt his nose graze hers, and they were so close now that their lips were only a millimeter or so apart.

His lips were brushing hers, only the faintest contact, sensing his way. She thought she was going to cry out when he pulled back, but only for a second.

Then he kissed her. His mouth was suddenly on hers, not merely brushing it like before - still soft, gentle tentative, but deeper now, and way past friendship.

They stopped moving as Josh let go of her hand and wrapped both his arms around her, one hand at the back of her neck. He looked into her eyes, checking that this was what she wanted.

"Is this okay?" he whispered.

Donna wanted to laugh. Was it okay? In answer, she pulled him closer and their lips met again. His hands were in her hair as he pulled her deeper into the most electrifying kiss of her life.

Inside the ballroom, CJ Cregg was walking past a French window, when she glanced up and saw what was happening on the balcony.

She smiled, and turned to find Sam.

"Spanky!" she called.

Sam gave CJ an exasperated look and hurried over to where she was standing.

"CJ!" he hissed. "Could you *please* not call me that where there are people?"

"Shut up and look out there," she said, pointing to where Josh and Donna were locked together.

He smiled. "Toby! Leo!" he hissed.

They came over, "What?"

Sam pointed. "Well, well" said Leo. "I guess he did sort it out after all."

"Toby, you owe me 20 dollars,” said Sam.

Toby looked at CJ, who had a hand to her mouth. "Are you going to cry?" he asked.

"No" sniffed CJ. " I have - allergies."

"I'd better shut that window," said Leo. "The press will have their grubby mitts all over this given half a chance." He moved off.

Toby put a hand on CJ's and Sam's shoulders. "Lets leave them to it." he said quietly.

 

Finally breaking apart, Josh and Donna stared at each other breathlessly. Suddenly, a noise made them both jump and turn to look at the French door.

It was Leo. As he pulled the door shut and fixed the drapes so that they were shielded from the ballroom, he looked at Josh and Donna, smiled and winked before returning to the dance.

Josh smiled and pulled Donna close to him again, smelling the sweet scent of her hair. He kissed her forehead and looked straight into her eyes. 

"Donnatella" he whispered. "I love you."

Donna felt tears returning to her eyes, but this time they were tears of happiness.

"I love you too."

The day that for Donna had started just like any other ended with her in the arms of the man she loved.


End file.
